Guide:Setting up PPF PC for online play
This is Guide for Puyo Puyo Fever. First of all, download a version of Puyo Puyo Fever PC that is the correct version. * Forum topic with an all-inclusive installer for PPF 1.05 * Forum topic for getting PPF 1.05 (non-vital components seperated) Using Hamachi Hamachi is a VPN tunnel system. If you don't know what this means, that's okay - it basically allows you to 'tunnel' connections between computers through another computer so that you can connect to other users in cases where it's normally not possible. Hamachi is the preferred way to get Puyo Puyo Fever PC in multiplayer mode. To set up Hamachi # Install Hamachi from the link above. # Open Hamachi for the first time and click the power button in the bottom left corner. Wait for it to connect. # Click the triangle button in the bottom right corner and choose "Join Existing Network". Finally, you need to choose a network to join. This list is formatted Status: Network Name / Password * Filled: Puyo~ / pnexus * Filled: Puyo2~ / pnexus * Filled: Puyo3~ / pnexus * Filled: Puyo4~ / pnexus * Open: Puyo5~ / pnexus * Open: Puyo6~ / pnexus * Open: Puyo7~ / pnexus * Open: Puyo8~ / pnexus * Open: Puyo9~ / pnexus * Open: Puyo10~ / pnexus Please do not join more networks than necessary. Join the first number free. If all of these become filled, you can create your own - please use the same format and post here. To join a game via Hamachi # Right click the host player's name in the list. # Choose "Copy Address". # Open s_launch and click Join Game # Focus the IP text box and paste in the address you copied. # Now continue from step 3 of the ordinary join game instructions. Using PPF English Mode English mode in PPF is based off of your save file. Because it's very tedious to generate a save file with special language settings, we have created 6 for you. These 6 are 2 groups (New game, finished game) of save files that are English Voices only, English Text only, and Full English. To get these save files, visit topic 800 again. Please note! The English patch works for English text with no special considerations. HOWEVER, IF YOU NEED TO USE ENGLISH VOICES, THEY MUST BE DOWNLOADED FROM THE TOPIC ABOVE. AS WELL, DOWNLOADING THE ENGLISH VOICES DOES NOT MAKE YOUR VOICES ENGLISH - THE SAVE FILE DOES THIS. In other words, there are NO CASES where a save file isn't required, and if you expect to hear English voices, you must install them first. To host a game # Find out your IP and send this to the player who wants to join you (only if not using Hamachi, see below). # Open s_launch and click Host Game # If you are using Win XP SP2 or above or Windows Vista, if you haven't hosted before you will get a windows firewall box, which won't appear until you close the game if you are running in fullscreen. Click Unblock, close the game and re-host If you're using Hamachi, there should be no problems. If you're not using Hamachi and you're under a NAT router, you may also need to open up port 2399. This varies per router. If your router supports the UPnP standard, you can portforward without needing access to the router's admin page. If you wish to try this method, you can download an installer for a UPnP port forwarding utility here. To join a game # Open s_launch and click Join Game # Enter the IP of the host player HAMACHI USERS: To get the IP of a Hamachi user, just right click their name inside of the Hamachi GUI and click "Copy IP Address". Then, right click in the box on S_launch and click "Paste" from the context menu. # Click OK # If you are using Win XP SP2 or above or Windows Vista, if you haven't joined before you will get a windows firewall box, which won't appear until you close the game if you are running in fullscreen. Click Unblock, close the game and re-join To set controls Using S_Launch: # Open s_launch (green puyo icon) # Click Options # The controls should be visible on this page. You may need a joystick plugged in to disable joystick mode - this is a bug. # When you're finished, click OK and you can continue to start the game or exit the launcher. Using SEGA's configuration utility: # Open Launcher.old.exe or SegaLauncher.exe (The '.exe' suffix is not visible on all configurations.) # Click 5th button then click the 1st button in the lists at the top right. # To set the controls click a button then press the new key. You need to make sure no two controls are set to the same key # When done click OK and close the launcher window To make the game windowed # Open s_launch (green puyo icon) # Click Options # Click Video settings # Click Windowed # Click OK Category:Guides